


Bright and Colorful

by orphan_account



Series: Hermitcraft [3]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Demise Ending, Happy Ending, It's more of an open ended happy ending, No Dialogue, Out of Character, Temporary Character Death, kind of?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:46:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21825382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "When the final player died in demise a loud ringing noise flooded the server.Grey forms stood straight. Dropping their swords, bows and arrows, tnt, anything in their grasp, and began walking."---A sequel to Dull and Grey where the final player in demise dies and all the dead Hermits turn back to normal.Trigger Warnings are in the beginning notes.
Series: Hermitcraft [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539697
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	Bright and Colorful

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger/Spoiler Warning  
> \- Mentions of temporary character death  
> \- A scythe is used to kind of kill a player?? Not really, but it gives a similar vibe.
> 
> This one is pretty safe to be honest. I couldn't find much that I thought would be triggering, if you do happen to notice something please comment it though. :D (If you're worried about spoiler warnings for other demised Hermits don't worry, Ren is the only one mentioned/described.)

When the final player died in demise a loud ringing noise flooded the server.

Grey forms stood straight. Dropping their swords, bows and arrows, tnt, anything in their grasp, and began walking. 

Any undead who crossed paths fell into line, older deaths in front, recent in the back, until all of them were walking in a long single file line. 

When they finally made it to their destination they stopped. Lining up into four rows, and stood still as statues, looking up towards the skeletal hand. 

The last remaining live person soon found them, standing right in front of the rows and giving trying to get their attention.

They froze when the rows separated, stepping back until they hit the decapitated heads lining the place where it all started.

From the newly formed space in the middle someone stepped out. 

Their black cloak dragged across the ground, and when they looked at the cowering victor their head tilted to the side almost in amusement. 

Nothing was said as the winner walked forward, carefully stepping, making sure there wasn’t any traps.

Finally, the victor stood face to face with the reaper, colors contrasting against the black and white.

After a moment’s pause the scythe was pulled from the reaper’s back, and held out to the living.

The colorful hand took the weapon from death.

Once the scythe was no longer in their grasp they stood similar to the other demised, only with their head looking down.

They stared at the scythe, watching their reflection in the weapon and then looking up at the reaper. Taking a deep breath, they stepped back a step.

The living pulled back the scythe, raising it above their head, and closing their eyes as they swung down the blade.

A crackling noise filled their ears, and they opened their eyes to the sight of the black cloak disappearing, crumbling to dust in an ashy layer of black onto the grass. 

Starting in the center of shirt red blossomed, and color only spread from there. Once it reached his eyes he took a gasping breath and collapsed to the ground. Gasping and coughing as the air he hadn’t needed to breathe for so long flooded his lungs.

The victor looked up as similar noises sounded, watching as the demised turned from their dull, grey color palette to the entire spectrum.

The coughing and gasping eventually turned to laughter and smiles as the winner collected their prize. 

No one had to worry about death.

Or what they would do after their death and their new “lives”.

Everyone had regained themselves, along with their colors.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi :D  
> It's finals week, and I have absolutely no notes to study so I wrote this instead. I still plan on writing a Drama! Trauma! chapter focused on Ren after these events. This was actually going to be the introduction to that but I decided it would be better as it's own separate thing.
> 
> Tumblr - [Imaghostfish](https://imaghostfish.tumblr.com/)


End file.
